


Not Quite Dying

by onlyknowlove (Creepyeol)



Series: EXO Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyeol/pseuds/onlyknowlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol almost gets himself killed and Baekhyun doesn't want him to participate in the tournament anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention that they're something like transfer students in this AU (basically an excuse to let them keep their MAMA powers at the same time as they're wizards)

The first time Chanyeol nearly got himself killed, Baekhyun cried. Chanyeol chuckled and took him into his arms to kiss the tears off his cheeks while Baekhyun grossly sobbed and half the school 'aww'-ed (the other half made exaggerated gagging gestures and hid smiles behind their hands). 

 

The second time, Baekhyun raged and very near punched his boyfriend smack in the face. It served to bring an embarrassed flush to Chanyeol's cheeks and, to everyone's great astonishment, an amused grin to all the teachers' lips, including Snape.

 

After that second time, Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to participate in the Triwizard Tournament anymore. "Hogwarts has already got a competitor!" he argued. "Besides, you're not exactly a Hogwarts student, are you."

 

Chanyeol sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought we'd been over this," he muttered under his breath, offering a student passing by a dazzling smile. The boy looked back in confusion and Chanyeol inwardly snickered when he realized that no one except himself, Baekhyun and the other ten transfer students understood what they were saying.

 

"I wasn't a Hogwarts student, but now I am. And so are you. And Kris. And Jongin, and Sehun, and all the others." He smiled at another student who was standing on the other side of the corridor and looking at them curiously, earning himself a smack across the back of his head from his annoyed boyfriend.

 

"Fine!" Baekhyun seethed. "You suck." Then he turned on his heel and stalked away, robes billowing behind him, and Chanyeol scrambled to follow, nearly falling flat on his feet in the process. The girl giggled, but Chanyeol ignored her.

 

"Baekhyun, wait!" he called out, just as the shorter boy disappeared behind the corner. Chanyeol cursed softly to himself. Baekhyun knew most of the castle's secret passages, and if Chanyeol was unlucky he'd already be gone by the time he rounded the corner.

 

When Chanyeol rounded the corner, it was to find the adjoining corridor empty. This time when he cursed, he didn't hold back and yelled rather than mumbled. The sudden noise earned him a disapproving look from one of the paintings on the wall, but thankfully he'd chosen to swear in Korean instead of English and effectively saved himself any lengthy chastising. God knows those paintings could babble on for eternities if they felt like it.

 

"Chanyeol!" someone called behind him, and Chanyeol spun on his heel. It was Jongdae, looking very pleased with himself. Chanyeol wished he could wipe that self-satisfied smirk right off his face, but restrained himself. He was angry at Baekhyun, not Jongdae, he reminded himself. "Looking for Baek?"

 

"Yeah. Don't call him that." Jongdae knew perfectly well that the only person who could get away with calling Baekhyun any variation of his name that wasn't his full name, or any nickname at all, was Chanyeol. Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Well, I saw him just a minute ago, heading for the common room."

 

Chanyeol stared. "Which common room?" he asked slowly. This was, occasionally, the benefit of having at least one friend in each House; they could all sneak into whatever common room they liked. The teachers, and most of the students, despised the habit and had often tried to break it, but none of them cared.

 

"Ravenclaw, duh," Jongdae deadpanned. "You know he always goes there when he's stressed out about something. Mostly it's you."

 

Chanyeol left before Jongdae could finish his sentence, heading for Ravenclaw's common room. What Jongdae had said was true; Baekhyun liked all the common rooms just as much, but he preferred that of his own House when he was upset, and Chanyeol mentally cursed himself for not figuring it out on his own.

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at least talking by breakfast the following morning, but Baekhyun made it very clear that he was still annoyed with his tall boyfriend.

 

"You know that I'm bound by a magical contract," Chanyeol said, not even looking at the food which Joonmyun had placed in front of him with a pointed look. "Besides, it's the last task. I can't pull out now!"

 

Baekhyun continued eating his toast while looking out over the hall even as Chanyeol pretty much clung to his shoulder. He'd earned a few glances from Snape that spoke volumes of this-is-not-how-someone-from-my-House-should-behave, but Chanyeol didn't care.

 

"Cut him some slack, Baek," Kris said suddenly and Baekhyun looked up, startled. "Even after he came back from your common room, he was whining and moaning about your petty argument all night. I think he even cried a little."

 

Chanyeol glared at Kris. It had no effect whatsoever; sometimes he thought Kris was made of stone. "I did not cry!" he protested, outraged, but quickly stopped himself when he noticed the way Baekhyun was looking at him. Almost as if he was... ashamed. Chanyeol couldn't believe it.

 

"I'm sorry, Yeol," Baekhyun murmured. Then he sighed. "I just... I'm just so worried, you know? I hate seeing you hurt."

 

Chanyeol felt his heart melt to the ground and when he glanced at Kris, the other was smirking. He made a mental note to strangle him before he turned to give Baekhyun a soft kiss.

 

"I know, baby," he murmured. "I don't like seeing you hurt, either." Behind him, Jongdae and Kyungsoo almost gagged into their bowls of yogurt. Baekhyun smiled and leaned in for another chaste kiss. "I'll help you get through it, and I'll be damned if you get hurt."

 

 

Three weeks later, Chanyeol ended up winning the Tournament. Every single one of his friends were ecstatic, but the only thing that really mattered to him was the way Baekhyun practically glowed with pride and attacked him with kisses afterwards.


End file.
